With the development of the display technology, self light-emitting display apparatuses, which are highly visible and do not need backlight, draw more and more attention of people.
The AMOLED (Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode) as a kind of current-type light emitting device is being applied more and more widely for it can meet the requirements of high definition and large size of displays. The AMOLED emits light by a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) generating a driving current to drive an organic light emitting element such as an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) to emit light. The OLED draws much attention due to its advantages such as low power consumption, high brightness, low cost, large angle of view, fast response and so on, and it has been widely used in the field of organic light emitting technology.
There are comprised in an AMOLED display several pixel units arranged in matrix. Each pixel unit comprises a red display pixel, a green display pixel and a blue display pixel. There is provided in each display pixel an organic light emitting element such as OLED, the performance of which influences the display brightness of the display pixel. Since the performance of the organic light emitting element such as OLED may change due to the influence of the environment, the light emitting brightness of the organic light emitting element with changed performance would decrease, which then influences the normal display; therefore, overtime usage will degrade certain pixels. As time goes by, the degraded pixels are always there, causing the image sticking phenomenon to occur in the severely degraded pixel areas, and thus reducing the usage life of the AMOLED display.